Secrets Revealed
by BebaWhitlockx3
Summary: What if Jasper been in love with bella since they met and vise versa. what if they snuck around to get to know eachother. and jasper wasnt who he said he was. the whole family has secrets that will be revealed. Be nice 1st fanfic suckish summary
1. SURPRISE!

**I decided to write a bella and jasper story starting from the birthday party. Jasper didn't attack her, instead tells her the biggest secret that the family has besides being vampires. The only people who know are Esme, Alice, and Edward. Suckish Summery Just Read. Oh and Bella is A LOT OOC in my story. I just didn't like the shy bella she was too much. Hope you like.**

**JASPER POV**

Today is Bella's birthday and today's the day I confess my love for her. Ya'll may ask why I love her. Its because of her compassion and understanding about all the bullshit that goes on. But that's her biggest flaw. There's been an affair going on under her nose, but shes too in love to see it. Yea I said it, Edward and my _wife_, and I use that turn lightly, is having an affair. But they think im buried in my bloodlust to realize. But not everyone in this _family _know about me. Yeah, ive kept secrets too. I, besides the volturi, am the most powerful vampire alive. My gift isn't just being an empath. I can read minds, see the future, a shield, teleport and mind control. I can block the thoughts from Edward that I don't want him to hear. Now that you know back to the present. Alice is upstairs getting Bella dolled up. I know Bella loves me. Feel her emotions remember. Bella and I have had secret meetings together. She is my best friend. I told her everything that happened in my past. She loves me for who I am and accepts what I did. If that isn't real love then I don't know what is.

I stop my inner turmoil when I seen Bella come down the stairs. She looks amazing and that's speaking lightly. Shes wearing this skin tight midnight blue halter dress and stops mid-thigh. Hey im a guy that doesn't mean I don't know what ladies wear. Her legs looks like they go on for miles in those 5 inch silver stiletto heals. I cant wait to have those creamy legs wrapped around m-

"JASPER!" That nasally screech of a voice I cant stand anymore that belong to my _WIFE._

"Yes Alice" I said with so much hostility that even Carlilse sent me confusion.

"Your gift for Bella here."

"Oh right. But before I give it to you, I have to tell everyone something."I see alice try to look into the future to see but she just comes up blank.I smirk at her and she gets frustrated. "Carlisle there's been some infidelity going on under your nose." Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Esme gets extremely nervous. Rosalie? I didn't expect that. "Carlisle and bella, I'm sorry but Edward and Alice been having an affair since the met. And Esme knows and been having an affair with someone but I cant tell who. But I'm curious. Rosalie why did u get nervous when I said affair?  
>"Uh I didn't I was nervous about who you was going to say, I thought it was Emmett. Just my emotions getting in the way." <em>Lie.<em> I look to bella and she is pissed off. Alice just looks scared and Edward looks smug. Esme is shaking in her boots because Carlisle looks ready to kill. I laugh out loud and everyone snaps their heads to me confused. "I find it funny how you found out jasper. Care to enlighten us?" Edward said so smugly. That's it! I'm about to rip that smirk off his face. I growl and go to lunge when Bella Came to stop me. Edward thought that she did it for him, but she did it so she can speak. " Jasper, baby, relax and come back. Can I tell them? Please ?" she begs and looks at me with those sexy brown doe like eyes and I smile. Edward starts fuming because not even alice gets her way with those eyes. "Go ahead baby" I said with a smirk and kiss to her nose.

Bella turns around with the biggest scowl on her face that made Rosalie cringe. Here she goes.

"Edward I'm going to start by saying, I always knew you was having an affair with Alice." WAIT WHAT! She always knew, and she didn't say anything. My thought were the same has every other vampire in the room. She smirks but continues. " yeah I didn't say anything because I don't love you Edward. Never did. I was always attracted to Jasper. Because he's my best friend."

Alice didn't seem to like that very much. "WHAT YOU MEAN HES YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOU HARDLY KNOW HIM!" She screeched. I cringe at the sound of that annoying ass voice.

"That's where your wrong, oh wife of mines, you see the girls in this coven aren't the only one who sneaks around. No Bella and I haven't cheated. We merely spoke and got to know each other. She knows all about my past and deepest secrets which she will tell you now." I smirk and she giggles and goes to sit down but I beat her to the couch and put her on my lap. I look to Emmett to see why hes so quiet but he has Edward by the throat. "YOU ARE CHEATING ON MY BABY SISTER WITH MY OTHER SISTER! ARE YOU INSANE! GIVE ME ONE GOOD FUCKING REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T PULL YOUR HEAD OFF BURN YOUR BODY AND MOUNT THE HEAD ON MY WALL!" he roared so loudly it shook the walls.

"Emmy Bear because that will make me unhappy." Bella whines and again Edward thinks shes protecting him. She growls at him. "EDWARD MASEN CULLEN WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE. THE ONLY REASON I TOLD HIM NOT TO IS BECAUSE I WANT TO BE THE ONE TO BURN YOUR DICK OFF YOUR BODY AND ROLL IN YOUR ASHES WHEN IM DONE! NOW EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I

"Isabella Marie Swan watch that language." Esme scolded. Bella stopped shaking and turned around so slowly it creep me out. "LISTEN BITCH YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO. REMEMBER YOU ARE CHEATING ON CARLISLE AND I KNOW WITH WHO." That made me stop laughing. " Yeah I know. Esme you aren't as sneaky as you thought you were. Look let me explain everything ok, WITH NO interruptions at all, am I clear?" Everyone nodded and she started to speak.

"I know more then all of you put me out as. I am NOT this clumsy, fragile human you think I am. I'm actually very smart. The reason why I decided to wait and tell everyone is because I am 18 now. That means I can move out. Why do I want to move out? Well because Charlie and Esme have been having sex since I moved here." She finished with a sneer in Esme's direction. If Carlisle was angry before now he's livid. But she isn't finished. "yeah I know everything. And Emmy bear I love you, but Rosalie is cheating on you. With who? Oh yeah let me tell you. It isn't pretty. She had sex with every male species in Forks High School. Yeah your girl is a whore." She finished with a laugh. To say everyone is shocked is an understatement. "yeah that's why I never liked you Esme. Cause you are cheating on this wonderful man right over there," she pointed in Carlisle direction and continued, " and he deserves better. Now Emmett and Carlisle I suggest you both get divorce papers because I would hope u don't want to be with them after all this." She gave them a pointed look and they ran upstairs to call the lawyer up. "BUT WAIT! I'm not finished. Jasper hasn't been honest either. He's not just an Empath. He's a mind reader, he can tell the future and control peoples mind. He's a powerful shield and I think that's it."

"Nope darlin' you forgot one. I can teleport too." I Said with my southern drawl she adores so much. Carlisle and Emmett came down stairs with divorce papers in hand. I knew Esme and Rosalie was going to put up a fight so I used mind control so they will sign it, pack their bags and leave. I made Alice sign mine too and go pack. But Bella stop the girls before they can go.

"WAIT ONE MORE THING!" She screamed. "Emmy can you go get me a bat please." He didn't ask any questions and came back seconds later bat in hand. She walked over to Edward and hit him with the bat. Then she walked over to his precious piano and in that moment we all knew what she was going to do. "Emmy and Carly can you please hold Edward down, and jasper use mind control on the girls I got a friend to reacquaint with." She said with a devious tone to her voice. She raised the bat to the keys and started pounding mercilessly on Edward grand piano. When it was in heaps on the floor she turned to us. "Follow me to the garage everyone and keep your hold on these pathetic people I use to love." She spat and ran off to the garage. When we arrived she was pounding away at Edwards Volvo and using a lot of power to do it. When she was done and Edward was still sobbing but harder now, she walked over to Alice's Yellow Porsche that I absolutely loath. I guess she hated it to cause she started pounding away at that too. Everyone was so shocked at her outburst and I felt pride swell in my dead un beating heart and Emmett and Carlisle was in the same state as me. She stopped and threw the bat down. She walked up to Carlisle and hugged him. "Sorry to destroy what you bought them but they don't deserve everything you gave them. Now throw them out and help me move all my things here. I love you, Daddy." OH NO SHE USED THE DADDY CARD ON HIM. Carlisle eyes swelled with tears that he will never shed and hugged her real tight. He moved so fast I can hardly detect it. "Jasper make them leave and make sure they never come back." I took them all to the living room and Alice started screaming. "CARLISLE THAT ISN'T FAIR YOU NEED TO GIVE ME ALL MY CLOTHES AND CREDIT CARDS THAT ISNT FAIR!" Bella, Emmett, Carlisle and I all started laughing and fell to the floor. Carlisle stopped laughing and straighten his clothes. He got his leader face on and started speaking. "you are not to step foot back in forks or back in our lives for the rest of your existence. And Alice all your clothes will be sold and the money will go to Bella as well as the rest of your credit cards. You have shamed me and I regret ever calling any of you my family. Now Get out."

"And the Wolves are here and they will escort you out of Washington. And you are taken off the treaty so you step foot back in Washington, Jake and Paul won't mind tearing your sparkly asses apart and burning your asses." Bella Stated as the Wolves walked in the house in human form. "Well let's get this show on the road; I have a girl waiting for me back in my bed." Jacob growled. I chuckled at him and he patted my back, kissed Bella on the cheek and ran out to phase with the rest of his pack following on his heels. The girls and Edwards left with their heads down and sorrow dripping off of them. Bella looked around, dropped back on the couch and sigh. "WHAT A GREAT FUCKING BIRTHDAY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!".

**Yeah my first time doing a story. Don't hate me if it sucks. Let me make some things clear. I wanted to mix all 4 books around a little bit. So Jacob imprinted already and he is alpha. Volturi is scared of jasper so they don't bother the cullens. Bella is a big bitch in this story but that's how this needs to go. Bella means a lot to the guys so that's why they want her to stay. And as I can see. IM NOT A BIG FAN OF EDWARD. JASPER IS MY HEART ! so yeah. Don't like review to tell me what to change. Like ? Review to tell me what to add. I love feedback. Till next time. bye**


	2. WHAT THE FK!

**Ok another chapter. Remember its my 1****st**** fanfic so please be nice . I think im going to keep this as JPOV but will be BPOV later on in the chapter. Enjoy**

**JPOV**

We all go sit next to bella. I know I can't pursue a relationship with her because even if she says she never loved Edward, I know she did and still does.  
>Suddenly, she jumps up, "I need to go get my stuff from Charlie's house. And you all are coming because I'm small and cant carry everything. Emmy take your jeep and go fast. The faster we get there the less I have to see his disgusting face. Lets go" she said as she jumped on Emmett's back and acted like he was a horse. "Come On Horsey GO FASTER!" She laughed. We all chuckled and ran to the jeep. 5 minutes later we pulled into her driveway. We smelt them long before we got out the jeep. Why Are they still in Washington? Bella sensed it somehow because she took a lighter and gasoline out the bed of the jeep we always carry for situations like this. I felt a burst of determination and a whole lot of rage. Emmett seemed to know what was going on and backed away. "I'm not stopping tiny tink from doing anything. She's dangerous with a bat and I damn sure don't want to find out what she can do with a lighter. No sir I like being a walking, talking contradiction." Emmett said visibly shaking. Shaking my head I walked in behind Bella and felt disgusted with what I saw.<p>

"What the Hell Is Going On Here!" Bella Screamed at the sight.  
>Here is Charlie Swan having sex with my ex brother and ex wife. While Esme is videotaping it. I felt so disgusted. But I ALWAYS knew Edward was some type of fruit cup. They are all shocked and stuck in their places. Bella turned to Edward.<br>"THIS IS WHY YOU NEVER WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME. YOU WERE FUCKING YOUR SISTER AND THEN MY FATHER!" Bella screeched. Out the corner of my vision I seen Carlisle and Emmett fly upstairs, probably to pack all of Bella's stuff. I grab her waist and pull her down on my lap while she sobbed. "When did all this happen?"  
>I asked harshly. They made the love of my existence upset and I'm trying not to rip their heads off. They didn't answer me quick enough so Bella got off my lap lighter and gasoline in hands and screamed.<br>"If you do not answer Jasper in the next 5 SECONDS I will set this whole house on fire!". Everyone flinched and Charlie had the nerve to answer. But his answer shocked us all.

"Bella, I have to tell you something. Did Esme ever tell you her past?"  
>She Nodded getting fustrated. "SO what does this have to do with anything!" He looked completive for a while then answered.<br>"Well I was her abusive husband and she didn't jump of the cliff, i pushed her off. But she still loves me. AND I'm a 300 year old Vampire and you my daughter are a Hybrid. Esme and the kids are going to be living here with me and continue to go to school till graduation. Thier last names are already changed to Platt-Swan so get use to seeing your siblings Isabella." He said with a smirk, that im going to wipe of his face.

"Okay." Bella said and turned around. Everyone looked passive on what she was about to do. My mate is really unpridictable "OH WAIT! Charlie do you know my mate is the 'God Of War'?"  
>"Uh no one seen the God Of War for 100 years." He look scared shitless. I had to laugh because no one in this coven knew i was the 'God Or War'. Just Bella, Emmett, and Carlisle.<br>"Why you laughing for Jasper. Her claiming the 'God Of War' is her mate is nothing to laugh about!" Rosalie said looking smug.  
>"Oh but thats where your wrong you Blond Barbie. Bella's Mate is the 'God Of War'. Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am." I said tiping my imaginary hat and putting my hand out for her to shake.<br>Everyone was visably shaking and I started to laugh evily at everyones terror. Major is shaking in his cage. He wants everyone to see him and i think im about to take the padlock of this chains.

"EDWARD NO!" I look and see Edward with MY MATE but the neck against the wall. Major just broke out of his cage.

* * *

><p><strong>MAJOR POV<strong>

THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE HAD MY MATE BY THE NECK! HE NEEDS TO LEARN TO NOT TOUCH WHAT IS MINE.  
>"MINE!" I roared out. I Ran and grabbed his neck and threw him into the kitchen. I had to check on my mate. She had finger prints around her neck. HE MARKED WHATS MINE! I ran to the kitchen and grabbed his neck.<br>"YOU MARKED WHATS MINE, BOY! NOW IM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOU FUCKING PRICK!" i roared.  
>Just then Peter and Charlotte burst through the door.<br>"Everyone get down on your knees now and expose your necks. Major thinks everyones a threat to him and his mate!" Peter yelled while taking his own advice.  
>"Belly dont go near him. Right now its not Safe" Yelled the big burly curly haired one. Everyone shot up fast and i roared out. I feel a warm, small hand on my face. I grabbed it and growled.<br>"Baby, come back to me. Im here baby, I Love you." My mate says. Shes so stupid she should listen to everyone and back away from me. But i hold her hand to my face, and nuzzle it.  
>"Come back Jasper Baby, im safe, I Love You." She slowly brung Jasper out. i Willingly Went back into my cage but didnt lock it. i have a feeling that it will NOT be the last time i make an appearance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>JASPER POV<span>**

I look around to see the damage and I see Petey.  
>"Uh hey Petey." i say, embarrassed because I don't like people to see Major when he's out.<br>"Hi, but this isnt a social visit bro, the Volturi wants to talk to you. NOW!" He says with a serious, business like face and hands me his cellphone. (Jasper/**Marcus)**

**"Hello Major its Marcus, We Need You To Come To Volterra As Soon As You Can"  
><strong>"Hello Sir, May I Ask Why Im Being Summond There?"  
>"<strong>Aro Won't Tell Me. But I Noe Aro Is Being Sneaky About Things And Cauis Is Getting Fed Up With The Sneaky Shit.<br>**  
>There was a long pause.<p>

**"Shit, Aro's Here. He Doesnt Know Your Coming. Bring Carlilse, Emmett, Peter, Charlotte and Your New Mate. Yeah i Know About Her, Don't Worry I Approve. Ciao Major Grazi.**

He just hung up. Bella being Bella had to make a joke."I GUESS WERE GOING TO ITALY!" She Screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>kind of short i know i kinda rushed<br>****Suckish? Let me know  
>Like it? Let me know.<br>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
>The Story Gets better when they land in Italy so please be nice :) <strong>


	3. NEW BELLA!

**A/N: FORGOT TO DO A DISCLAIMER IN THE FIRST CHAPTERS.  
>I DO NOT OWN. ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHENIE MEYERS :)<strong>

**LAST CHAPTER I MESS UP SUM INFORMATION. ARO ASKED FOR CARLISLE AND THE FAMILY BUT ARO DOESNT KNOW THE GOD OF WAR IS STILL ALIVE LET ALONE WITH THE CULLENS. MARCUS ALWAYS KNEW. ALSO BELLA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY WAS IN THE MORNING BECAUSE EDWARD PLANNED ON TAKING HER OUT. VITAL INFORMATION SO NO CONFUSION FOR THIS CHAPTER. sorry for the long A/N! NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

**JPOV**

DAMN. I've been trying to stay out of the Volturi's way but damn that Marcus for always knowing shit! My family and I are trying to figure out when we should go to Italy since Marcus didnt give us a specific time or date.

"Bro, we will be going to Italy in November. During Thanksgiving break and will come back the 1st of December so the 'kids' will miss some school." Peter said. Yoda wanna be basterd! I was planning on saying something but i felt a big burst of mischief coming from Bella.  
>"Woah Bella Baby, whats with the sudden change of emotions?" I asked with my eyebrown raised.<br>"Oh nothing Jazzy!" She said with a little bit to much enthusiasm for my taste. But i didnt question her.  
>"Peteyy and Charlotte I got a proposition for you two." Bella said with a devious tone to her voice. Peter looked thoughtful for a second and then screamed out<br>"OH HELL YEAH TINY TINK!" Everyone started laughing with confused looks on thier faces. Peter grabbed Char's hand and threw Bella over his shoulder like a sack of potatos and ran out the door with a "We'll be back" over his shoulder.

*******  
><strong><span>BPOV<span>**

I decided to change my look around. Edward and Alice always controlled me but now it's time to make my own decisions. I decided to dye my bangs bright red and dye my hair jet black. When i finished in the salon, I decided last minute to get tattoos. Yes TATTOOS as in more then one. It's always been my dirty little secret to get some. But now that im not with the prick Edward and my dad is offically dead to me, I get to do it. We step into the Tattoo shop and I walk up to this cute, baby faced boy with dark brown hair that falls into his eyes.  
>"Hi, I wanted to know if I am able to get more the one Tatt today. And also 3 Percings.?" I said pretty flirtatiously.<br>"Anything you want beautiful. I'll personally do everything you want myself." He winked. YES! Success! "So what is it that you want? Im Dave by the way."  
>"Well I want my belly, nose and eyebrow peirced. Also I want a Two Dragons, one blueone red, on each side of my stomach and the tails resting on my lower back in a heart shape, and my name 'Isabella' on my left hip." I said with joy obvious in my voice.  
>"I can do all of that in 4 hours, Go In that back room labled '3' and I'll be right there." He said getting everything he would need. I turn to Char.<br>"Char can you please go shop for me?" She actually Squealed. "I need you to get all the revealing clothes you can. Mostly belly shirts and low-rise jeans. I also need you to go into 'Pleasure Palace' and get me 2 pairs of Leather Pants, 3 Pairs of 5 inch heals, and 3 Leather Shirts that stop right under my Bust, with long sleeves." I said with excitement clear in my voice and eyes. Char salutes me, kisses Peter and runs out of the Tattoo shop. I Walk into the room with Peter and Dave walks in and gets started.  
>**********<p>

4 Hours, 10 minutes, and $250 out my pocket, later Im walked to go meet up with Char. She runs up to me and shows me everything she bought. I absolutely fell in love with everything she bought me. I change in the car cause I Cant wait to shock everyone with my new look. Peter said everyone, including Charlie, Esme, Fuckward,Pixie Bitch, and IceQueen is at the Cullens house. We pull up and I step out the car in a black leather corset demi-bra (shows my whole stomach and back with the tatts on it) and black leather pants that look like skinny jeans, 5 inch stelittos with silver spikes on the heals. Char also bought me a belt with a skull and crossbones on it, and a Skull Choker. I Also Have a leather jacket on. I look so hot and fuckable! Peters Words Not mine. My clumsyness went out the window when I step through the Door and into the living room. "EVERYONE I'M HOMEEE"! I say and laughed at the shocked faces of Carlisle, Charlie, and Esme. The Envious Looks Of Rose and Alice. And The Lust Filled Gazes of Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

**JPOV**

OH MY FUCKING GOD! I think I just died and went to Bella Heaven. Alices' screech bought all the guys out of there fantasies im positive they were having.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL BELLA YOU TURNED INTO A WHORE!" Emmett, Peter, Char and I All Growled at that statement but Bella just laughed and shook it off.  
>"Awwh Pixie- Bitch you mad 'cause you cant look like this. I don't know why Jasper even stood with you for so long, i never told you but you look like a 12 year old boy." Bella said with a shrug. I couldn't hold in my laughs anymore. Emmett and Peter join me on the floor laughing 'till we cant breathe, even though we dont have to. But we all stop laughing when Bella gives us the 'Shut up or Im going to get carlisle on you' look.<br>"Daddy, I Hope you dont mind what im wearing. I just wanted to change up how I look. Don't be mad at me" She says to Carlisle with her puppy dog eyes.  
>"Oh Sweetheart, im not mad at you, this look suits you. You never was a good girl, were u Bella?" He gave her a pointed look which she lowered her head at. Confusion went around the whole living room but we know Carlisle wasnt going to explain.<p>

"Bella, Love, you look like a cheap 1 dollar whore. Please go change i refuse to be seen with you while you dress like this." Edward said with a disgust to his voice. I growl and Major shakes his cage. We both don't like anyone talking to OUR Bella like that especially FUCKWARD!  
>"Edward I DONT CARE what you like. I am NOT your girlfriend anymore so you have no FUCKING say in what I wear or what I Do. Now Im Hot." Bella Says taking off her leather jacket. OH MY HEAVENS AND GOD. She got tattoos and her belly peirced. All I want to do it lick that peircing.<br>"OH GOD BELLA, Put some clothes on and stop being a whore. I bet thats how you make money but having sex with everyone. That's probably why you wanted to have sex with me. Stupid whore." And With that being said out of Fuckwards mouth, Major flew out his cage with a roar

**MAJOR POV**

Who the fuck this young boy think he talking too. I currently have him hanging from da wall and his throat in my grasp.  
>"Boy Listen and listen good, watch your fucking mouth when you talking with my mate. You lucky I dont pull your fucking head off right now. But that will upset my mate whether she says so or not. You better watch it boy or next time I wont be so nice!" I say with a roar.<br>"Major. " I hear my mate call me. I turn to look at her and get a big burst of lust and love thrown at me from her direction. I Run to her and kiss her with unnessesary roughness but not enough to hurt her.  
>"Take me upstairs Major. I love you being possessive." she purred in my ear. And with that statement I Ran upstairs to have my way with my mate.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>how was it? review review review!<br>tell me if you want a lemon in the next chapter. till next time**


	4. Major Jasper Whitlock!

**Heeelllloooooo Everyonee :) I AM ABSO-FREAKING-LUTELY HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS I GOT.! **

**I Have to shout out SupernaturalNUT because she gave me some ideas for Emmett & Carlisle's mates that i just might use. thankss so much but i loveeee everyonee else that reviewed :) ! So most of you requested a lemon. Soo Here it goes. its my first time but i think i'll do good. and it starts In Major's POV . Hope u like**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT BELLA'S NEW ADDITUDE !**

* * *

><p><strong>MAJOR POV<strong>

I run upstairs with my mate still nipping at my earlobe and whispering how she wants me to take her. She doesnt know she is playing with fire. I throw her on the bed and crawl up to her real slow. She's already so aroused. My vemon pools in my mouth at her smell. I come face to face with my beautiful mate. Her signature blush is promiant on her face. She smirks at me and whispers in my ear

"What you waiting for Major? I cant wait to feel you in side me." I Growl and attack her mouth with mines. I lick her bottom lip and she opens up. We fight for dominance untill she handed it over to me. I explore every inch of her warm mouth. I couldnt wait any longer and ripped all her clothes off her body but i kept the 'fuck me' heels on. She looked delicious. She didnt even comment on how i ripped her new outfit she just moaned loud and said "You, My Major, are wearing TOO many clothes."

She tugged at my shirt buttons ripping them completely off. I Leaned up so that I could remove it before leaning forward to kiss her again. I felt her hands trailing across my arms, my shoulders and back in an attempt to pull my impossibly closer to her.

I felt her lust hitting me and I hit her with some of my own causing her to moan and whimper under my kisses. I unbuttoned my jeans to free my straining cock. I ran my hands against her and moaned, nearly growled into her mouth. She was so ready for me. I slipped my fingers between her legs and gently pushed two into her. She groaned loudly, tearing away from my lips to throw her head back against the pillows. I continued to caress her there for a short while, enjoying the noises that were coming from her mouth.

"Please Major!" She begged/moaned out.  
>"Not yet I want to worship your body like the goddess you are. I start licking and sucking my way down her body. I take her pink pebbled peak between my teeth and lightly bite down. She moans out in utter pleasure and starts thrashing around. I Show the other peak the same attention before going down past her tummy with a kiss and a tickle. When i get down to her mound, I dont waste time by diving in, like a starving man with his first meal. I pull her clit between my teeth, bite down the suck. Her hands flew into my hair and pushed my head further into her. I thrust my tounge into her waiting cunt and start to tounge fuck her.<p>

"Oohh . Yess Major. oh god. dont stop. feels so goood..." She yells out. I Flick her clit a few times with my tounge and thrust 3 fingers into her. "Ooooh... Majorr... Im .. pooh godd.. . soo closee." she groans  
>"Come on my tounge darlin' let me taste you baby." I mumble into her cunt.<br>"DAAMNNN MAJOR IM COMINGGGG!" She yells out before she sprays her sweet juices on my tounge. I drink it all up before Getting up and attacking her mouth with mine. She moans when she taste herself on my tounge.  
>"Major I need you inside of me. please"<br>"Your wish is my command, My Goddess. I held her and gently pushed into her. I heard her gasp and felt her uncertainty as her walls clamped around me. She felt a little bit of pain but quickly became pleasure. I start to thrust slowly, trying not to hurt her.  
>"Harder Major. We can make love another time. I want you to fuck me fast and hard baby." she groaned in my ear. Thats all i needed to hear. I Start thrusting faster and she was meeting every thrust I made.<p>

I could feel her pleasure and she could feel mine. It was incredible and indescribable. I loved the sound of her moans and cries as her walls started to clamp down on me.

"Ohh . Major Feeell Soooo Goood, Oh godddd Major Harder Baby Harder Please... Im soooo closee" I Thrust Harder then before but still careful not to shatter her pelvic bone. Her walls became tighter and i felt that coil in the pit of my stomach.  
>"Come with me My Mate. Open Your Eyes and let me watch you come on my cock."I moved one hand to her rub gently and that was all it took before I felt her muscles tightening around me, her cries of passion almost deafening. I Felt my balls tighten and i came after 3 more thrust.<br>"OOOHHH MAAJOOORRRR! YEESSSS!" She yelled  
>"Ohhh My Beellllaaa" I moan out. She juices flowed all over my cock and my vemon coated her inner walls. I fell beside her and pulled her into my side. Her heartbeat slowed and I Can tell she fell asleep. I Kissed her head and whispered to her.<p>

"I love you My Bella. You Complete Me & Jasper. Were Happy To Have you in our lives." I lay back and watch my goddess sleep. She whispers in her sleep.

"I Love you Major. So Much and i Love Jasper As Well."

* * *

><p><strong>WHEEEEWW! How i did ? andd awwwh Major may be a hard sexy ass soldier but he takes care of whats his. Was this up to all of ya expectations. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEEE :)! Im Going to update soon Untill Then LIVE LOVE JASPER WHITLOCK !<strong>


	5. Bella Gets It In

**]\2 CHAPTERS. YEAAH ITS CAUSE I LOVE ALL OF YOU :). HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE LEMON :D! This chapter is DEFFINATLY BELLA OOC! But you all will love it. SCHOOOOOOOOL TIMEEEE . AND BELLA TELLS EVERYONE HER BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERDAY . YEAAH ON WITH THE STORY !**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I wake up feeling better then i ever did before. I feel Jasper giving me little kisses all over my face and starts to tickle my tummy. i start to giggle and squirm around. He chuckles.

"Babygirl, its time to get up. We have school in 1 hour."  
>"Okay, Im going to go take a shower. Call Char and tell her to pick out my outfit." I say walking into the bathroom.<p>

I shower in 15 minutes. Char laid out my outfit. I smile because its SO hot. I cant wait to see the looks on everyone forks high school student when i show up. She left me out a pair of really Low-Rise Black Skinny Jeans, Black and Silver Leather Demi Corset that Has Long Sleeves. My whole stomach and back is on display and my 'Isabella' tattoo as well. She also left me these thigh-high 5 inch stellito boots. I Dress in 10 minutes and fix my hair into very big and thick curls cascading down my back to my waist. I put on black eyeliner and my red Victoria Secret _RUSH _Lipgloss. I walk down stairs to see PixieBitch, IceQueen, And Prickward in the livingroom. I roll my eyes at edward cause he looks at me with so much lust and longing in his eyes. He shouldve never cheated, his lost. My stomach growls so i walk into the kitchen to see Jasper and Emmett standing side by side cooking breakfast for me. I Giggle because Emmett gets mad at the bacon cause it keeps burning. The turn around at my giggle and sends me playful glares.

"Im glad you find this funny Tiny Tink." Emmett says with a sigh. I Laugh and relieve them of thier troubles. I get out a platter of fruit and decide to eat that. Jasper comes and kisses me on my neck.

"Damn baby, how am i suppose to keep my hands off of you the whole day?" he whispers in my ear and i shudder. Alice gaggs from the living room and snorts in digust. Rosalie laughs and then I hear Char run downstairs and smacks them both. I laugh at how Alice is sobbing and Rosalie is staying quiet. Carlisle comes downstairs and gives me a kiss on the nose.

"Be good at school Princess. No problems because you do know that Fuckward, PixieBitch, and Miss. Hoe Of America 2011 is going to be there. As Well As Petey And Char. They have every class with you." He says.  
>"Daddy, did you just call the Fake Blonde ' of America'?" I say with a giggle after. He nods and Gives me another kiss before walking to his car. Jasper Pulls Me to the garage and Gives me keys to a brand new Black and Silver <strong>DUCATI Monster 696<strong> ! I squeal and kiss him with so much love poured into it made this vampires knees weak. We fall to the floor and laugh. He picks me up gets on his own Ducati and we drive out of the garage and down the driveway with Emmett, Peter, and Char on there own bikes flanking us. I Scream at the rush it brings and push it faster over 130 mph! 10 minutes later We pull into the parking lot of FHS and im ready for what is to come.

**JPOV**

When we pulled into the parking lot every head of forks high turns to look at us. Emmett, Peter, and I all wearing Black fitted jeans, black biker boots, white tshirts that hugs our torso and shows our bodys so lovely (bellas words not mine) and Black Leather Jackets. Char is wearing Black Skinny jeans, A Black and Red Full corset and 4 Inch black healed boots. Bella Gets of her bike and comes to me and kisses me full on my lips. She licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance which i give her instantly. She wants everyone to know that i am hers. As She is Mine. Peter and Charlotte are hugging and talking and Emmett is looking lonely. As if Bella Sensed it She runs off. I See her go to her friend, Angela, i think and pulls her over.

"Angela i dont date Edward anymore. He decided to cheat on me but idc because i Go out with Jasper now. But thats not what i pulled you over here for. You told me that ben broke up with you to be with some other tramp so i got the perfect Solution. See My Bigg bear of a brothers little Blond tramp cheated so Go make him happy." Bella winked and pushed angela toward Emmett. Emmett's eyes brighten at Angela and he Instantly pulls her into a hug and lays a big kiss on her lips. When he pulls away she Pulls his head back down and they start making out like crazy. Bella Is jumping up and down clapping her hands and Peter clapped Emmett on the back. Bella Pulls Angela to Char and they run into the building, yelling something about going to change.

"So How was it kissing your first human?" I Ask Emmett, who has a dreamy look on his face. Peter smacks him in the head and Emmett comes back to earth.  
>"Its fan FUCKING tastic! And she is so pretty like i cant wait to -" He stops short and his eyes grown wide like saucers. I look to where he is and smirk. It seems like Bella wanted to change Angela's look. Angela is now wearing low-rise light blue ripped jeans, a v-neck tight shirt that shows the top of her titts perfectly and a pair of black peep toe heals. Her hair is up in a high pony tail with her bangs out and her glasses no where to be seen.<p>

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, BABY YOU LOOK SO HOT!" He screamed when she came close. He grabbs her and starts to suck on her neck leaving a couple of hickeys on her neck and collarbone.  
>"Glad you think so, Me and bella changed my schedule so now Me, Her, Char, Petey, You and Jasper has every class together. Miss Cope is secretly gay because char flirted ALOT" Angela said with a giggle. Bella starts to laugh and we all walk to first period together. This should be a fun day.<p>

**BPOV**

The first 4 periods went by with lots of looks and whispers but i didnt care. I was happy that My best friend in forks made my big brother happy. We are in lunch, Angela, Char, and I Are sitting on our men kissing them roughly just like they like. Emmett told Angela about them 2nd Period because he couldnt wait. She, just like me, didnt care and was happy to be trusted with his secret. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie look in our direction with Sadness and Regret in thier eyes. I Bet they wish they can be apart of our happy circle as i call it. We were all talking about going to the house after school when Jessica and the Snob Lauren decides to come over and sneer in disgust in our direction.

"I see you bella. Edward cheated on you so you move to his brother. Thats such a whore move Bella." Lauren Snorted in disgust.  
>"listen bitch, Your mad because edward didnt want you and NONE of the Cullens wanted you. Stop hating and go dye your hair because your roots are showing. And get new extentions because they are coming out." I said with a laugh. Angela laughed and gave me a pound. Jasper Emmett and Petey are cracking up while Char is glaring at lauren.<p>

"Why you laughing Angela, Just yesterday you were all under me and now your Bella's Puppet." Jessica spat.  
>"Listen Jess, i was never under you. I hardly liked you so please stop with the shit. And FYI im dating Emmett So you can stop ur Chances of EVER being with him, got it?" Angela Said Getting Up. Me and Ang about to kick some dirty bitchs asses.<p>

"Oh please angela your easy thats why emmett wants you. Why you think Ben left you, Cause your a hoe Just Like your mother." Jessica Said getting in Ang's Face.  
>"And Bella Your A hoe and i bet you got 5 types of STD's because you get around alot. Thats why your mom left you cause she didnt want a pathetic excuse for a daughter!" Lauren said getting in my face.<br>Me and Ang looked at eachother and swung on these hoes are started beating there dirty asses. Lauren Got hold of my hair and punched me in my temple. I Got real mad so i started choking her and threw her on the ground and started stomping her smutty face in. I looked to Angela and saw that she was bashing jessica's face into the table. Emmett grabbed Angela when he started smelling blood and tried to calm her down. Jasper didnt dare grabb me because i wasnt done until i know her heart stopped beating. Peter grabbed me and started calming me down because if i wouldve kept going the blood smell wouldve been bad for Jasper. I Spit on this bitch and let Peter dragg me to the table. Carlisle Runs in 2 minutes later and jumps right over the two bloody sluts on the floor to check if im okay. My Dad also runs in and asked what happen. I Told them what happened and Charlie looked Shocked and Carlisle looked Proud. I looked at the Cheater Triplets and Edward is shocked and Alice looks Pissed off. I Wonder why. I reassured Carlisle that im fine and Then he takes the Smut sisters to the E.R. Im Aloud to go home. When I go home i want to have a family meeting. I have to wait until Carlisle and Charlie get off of work and get here at 5. When 5:15 comes Carlisle strolls in the house Kisses me on the head and sits down. Charlie comes in 5 minutes later, pats my head and sits down. I Start

"Charlie I Called mom. Shes coming tomorrow. But right now i want to know EVERYTHING about your life and about how i was born. I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING CHARLES MICHAEL SWAN AND I MEAN EVERYTHING!" I State pretty loudly And sit back and wait for Charlie to start speaking. I Could Tell this is going to take FOREVER!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ !

**Okay this is to sum up the chapters because some one was confused !**

**Chapter one: Jasper tries to tell bella he loves her but not before he tells her about an affair. Bella already knew and tells everyone what she knows. then she makes herself the only girl in the cullan clan. sounds bitchy but she actually cares about the guys minus edward!**

**Chapter 2: Bella goes to charlies house to get her things to move out. but finds edward having sex with charlie. then charlie tells her that he is esmes old husband that abused her and that he is a 300 year old vampire. so bella is a hybird. edward attacks bella and major comes out and finally reconized his mate! then he gets a call saying he has to go to italy soon.**

**chapter 3: bella finally comes out her shell and changes up her look. she comes home and edward and alice verbally attack her and she laughs it off. bella is now a bitch. then edward calls her a whore and accuses bella of getting money from sex so major again comes out and defends his mate. then he takes her up stairs to have his way**

**Chapter 4: LEMON!**

**Chapter 5: bella goes to school because it is september and she wants to show her new look. she gets angela to hook up with emmett cause hes lonely and then she goes to lunch and jessica and lauren say some stuff and gets thier asses beat by bella and angela! then bella gets sent home and wants Charlie to tell his story and how bella was concieved ! **

**DOES THIS CLEAR UP ANYTHINGG !**


End file.
